Writing Wiki:Chat Rules
Drama Drama is any kind of gossip, smack-talk, campaigning, attention-whoring, or otherwise disruptive discussion that is intended to incite reactions from others. Drama will not be tolerated on the chat, no matter how justified you think your cause is. Drama includes, but is not limited to, talking about someone being banned, complaining that someone shouldn't have banned, making negative comments or otherwise attacking the reputation of any user on the wiki or chat (including staff), trolling for reactions, and generally discussing the subject of other users in any critical way. If you want to discuss these topics, do so in Private Messages, not in the main chat. If you want to bring a user to a staff's attention for misconduct, do it via PM or through an Admin's talk page. Not the main chat. Drama never, ever has a place on the main chat. Trolling is the action of trying to make other users angry or otherwise elicit a reaction for your own entertainment. Obviously, this will not be tolerated. Campaigning is the act of attempting to rally people to perform some action in a group, like mass-posting on a user's talk page, invading another wiki's chat, or otherwise being disruptive jerks. Anyone attempting any kind of disruptive campaign will be dealt with immediately. Private Messages are areas separate from the main chat in which you can talk to individual users privately. All personal affairs are to be taken to PM, and not be posted in the main chat. If a user is harassing you via PM, it is possible to block a user from Private Messaging you; you may then report the situation to a moderator, with the offending text included as evidence. If a user blocks your PM's, do not take your issue with him/her to the main chat. Once again, drama and personal affairs have no place there. Ever. Spam Spam is anything in the chat that takes up a lot of space without contributing anything to the discussion. Examples of spam include, but are not limited to, streeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetching words out to an unreasonable degree, word art/ASCII (ex. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), repeating the same text over and over again, pasting large bodies of text without warning (including Cleverbot conversations), heavy overuse of emoticons, or just worthless garbage text (asgdsdgfdadfasraegfdag). For very long links, please use Tinyurl to shorten before posting the link in chat. Long links may be considered spam at a chat mod's discretion. "Shitposting" is the act of typing in such a way that it is difficult or impossible to understand. If severe enough, it also may also include typing in a way that's just plain annoying and distracting to other chat users, such as PERPETUAL ALLCAPS or Capitalizing Every Word You Type. Examples of shitposting including tyepn liek ths, AlTeRnAtInG cApS, 1337-speak, esrever ni gnipyt, posting one word every line, and so on. Lastly, the language of CPW Chat is English. For the sake of not being distracting, please do not have extended conversations in other languages on the main chat; take those to PM instead. If a chat is flooded with messages in another language while others are trying to have a discussion, disciplinary action will be taken. Inappropriate Conduct Sex talk is the discussion of genitalia, sexual activities, or any other such topics in an attempt to elicit arousal, and will not be tolerated. Innuendo and sexual jokes (for the sake of humor rather than arousal) are to be kept to a minimum, and it is up to a mod's discretion whether or not a situation merits disciplinary action in these cases. Other tactless and immature humor (such as regularly responding with "your mom's vagina," as one example of many) will also be dealt with accordingly and often result in a ban. Adverse discrimination is any dialogue or behavior that displays a contempt for others based on race, sex, age, or any other unacceptable standard. This sort of bias will not be tolerated in the chat. Slurs used in improper or offensive context are also taboo, and will be dealt with as per moderator discretion. For those unaware of what might be considered slurs, below is a list of some common ones. * Beaner (Racial slur) * Chink (Racial slur) * Dyke/Dike (Sexual slur) * Faggot (Sexual slur) * Gay (Sexual slur) * Nigger/Nigga (Racial slur) "Minimodding" is attempting to take the role of a moderator or admin when you do not have said user rights. If there is a situation in the chat and no mod is present, try to contact one via his or her talk page. Resist the urge to attack the offending parties, as it will only incite drama and likely make the situation worse. Minimodding is a punishable offense in extreme circumstances. Disciplinary Guidelines These are guidelines, they are here to show you what you can expect as consequences. Moderators/Administrators do not have to follow these guidelines. They may institute bans for as long as they feel necessary. * First Offense: Warning/kick * Second Offense: 1 - 2 hour ban * Third Offense: 3-day ban * Fourth Offense: One week ban. Any further infractions will double the time. If you feel as if you have been treated unfairly, please leave a message on the admin/mod's talk page.